The Burden Of Guilt
by Animatic Psychopath
Summary: In this Season 1 Fan One Shot,after Lucy gets exposed by The Little Red Haired Girl and Woodstock at the Homecoming dance for her scheming regarding the football game,she heads home and feels an incredible amount of guilt for all she had done and tries to get a grasp of the strange new feeling.


**THE BURDEN OF GUILT**

**A PEANUTS: THE NEXT CHAPTER FAN ONE SHOT**

**(This Takes Place Shortly After Episode #3,Homecoming Redemption.)**

It had finally happened,after all this time it had come to pass,all of the horrible deeds and pranks that Lucy Van Pelt had inflicted upon Charlie Brown in regards to Sparkyville's Homecoming football game had come back to haunt her in the worst way possible. Thanks to a certain little red haired girl in particular filming everything Lucy had done behind the scenes along with the help of a little yellow bird as well,they had both managed to expose the girl and everything she had done at THIS year's Homecoming dance,and effectively turn her into a social pariah in a flash.

From Lucy blackmailing Snoopy the referee with near life threatening violence from herself along with the assistance of a certain cat next door AND lying straight to Peppermint Patty's face about how she would not pull the football away from Charlie Brown through her teeth and mocking her for believing her behind her back,Lucy had effectively lost every ounce of respect she once had from all her peers in a matter of minutes,and was personally chewed out by almost everyone she knew,and ESPECIALLY Charlie Brown due to her threatening to hurt his dog/best friend like that.

Lucy was slowly walking down the street and making her way back to the Van Pelt residence after she was practically kicked out of the Homecoming dance while every once continued to party,she didn't say a single word and instead kept herself completely silent as she somberly hung her head in shame of what she had done. Lucy was not one to usually admit when she had done wrong to Charlie Brown and typically didn't care about how he or the rest of his friends would feel about it,but this was the wake up call that she desperately needed that would get her to realize what a monster she had become.

Once Lucy had finally reached the front door of her own house after a slow and painful walk home from the dance,she slowly lifted her head up and merely stared ahead at the door for about ten seconds before something inside her suddenly snapped as she stormed right through the door,slammed it shut behind her and started sobbing intensely,whether if it was out of guilt,self loathing or both,she had known that something had changed inside her and was not holding back in making her feek horrible.

"Oh what I have done? What I have done?" Lucy shamefully whimpered in a mixture of sorrow and guilt while she could feel herself trembling uncontrollably like she was about to collapse on the floor any upcoming second,but it was then and there that she suddenly felt a strange and emotional pain erupt in her stomach and chest amidst her own sobbing as she cringed in agony,slowly placed her hand on the latter and quietly asked herself in confusion "What's happening to me?" Afterwards Lucy decided that it was best to just try to ignore it as she sighed and slowly headed upstairs to her room.

_**Lucy:**_

_What am I feeling?_

_Is it a feeling?_

_Could I be feeling somehow?_

_All this time I've never truly had one._

_Why would I be starting now?_

_If it's a feeling._

_Truly a feeling._

_Why is it hurting me so?_

_Could it be my first one is a bad one?_

_How am I supposed to know?_

_Is it meant to make your insides ache?_

_Meant to make your chest go tight?_

_Meant to make you sweat and shake?_

_How could anything like that be right?_

_If I am feeling._

_Some stupid feeling._

_Why can't it just go away?_

_Why did all these feelings have to start,tearing __at my armor plated heart?_

_What if god forbid,they're here to stay?_

_How can I un-feel,the way I feel today?_

_What is this feeling?_

_Is it a feeling?_

**THE END**

"**What Am I Feeling?" Copyright Of Hollywood Records. Written By Alan Menken And Glenn Slater.**


End file.
